The present invention relates generally to a signal conversion apparatus and a signal conversion method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal conversion apparatus and a signal conversion method for converting a composite video signal into component video signals.
As is well known in the art, an NTSC (national television system committee) television signal is produced by multiplexing a luminance signal (Y) and a chrominance signal (C; having I and Q components) by quadrature modulation. Therefore, to receive a television signal and display a picture, it is necessary to separate a luminance signal and a chrominance signal from the television signal (Y/C separation) and then to convert those signals into component signals such as RGB signals by matrix conversion.
However, in a conventional apparatus performing Y/C separation, for example, a luminance signal and a chrominance signal of a particular subject pixel are determined by performing an operation that includes using composite signals of the subject pixel and pixels in the vicinity of the subject pixel, and predetermined fixed coefficients. However, if the coefficients are not suitable for the subject pixel, dot interference, cross-color, or the like may occur, and picture quality will be deteriorated.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide an apparatus and method that make it possible to produce pictures in which deterioration in picture quality due to dot interference, cross-color, or the like is reduced.